America
by Four Compass
Summary: America always knew something bad would come from his habits.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, The Mars Company, or Skype.

"Alfred," Someone from the kitchen said. Alfred pulled off his headset and paused the game. "What?" He said back. "Can you go get me some milk from the store?" The person in the kitchen asked. "Yeah. Give me a second." Alfred said. "Bye Matt. I'll call you back later." "Ok. Bye Alfred." Matt said as Alfred hung up the Skype call he had been in with Matthew, his boyfriend. He thought back to the time when they first announced they were dating. After that, everywhere he went he heard people whispering, to him, to their friends and out loud. "Faggot." "Gay loser." "Why don't you just die? Nobody likes faggots." He heard people say to him and Matthew.

Most nights he would stay up talking Matthew and himself out of suicide. But, one day, something inside Alfred, just snapped. One student, a Freshman, went too far. Alfred started to attack the student viciously, unrelentingly. He beat him with anything he had. His binder, a ruler, even his textbook. Alfred had just gone feral. When the administrators pulled him off the unconcious Freshman, the student was covered in his own blood, which was streaming from his broken nose. Alfred had been suspended and sued by the students family.

He snapped back to reality as he walked into the kitchen. "Here's $20. If you're hungry, you can buy a snack or something." His mother said. As he walked out the door and toward the store, he began to think about what happened in the weeks following the fight, not noticing it had began to snow. Alfred had become antisocial and began binge eating after the fight. People began bullying him again, insulting him about how much weight he had gained lately. Alfred stopped thinking about those horrible weeks as he walked into the store. He walked to the back of the store, where the milk was and grabbed a carton. He closed the freezers door and walked to the cash registers.

Alfred got in line and took the 20 dollar bill out of his pocket. He was contemplating buying something to eat on the way back home. His mother had said he could get something else. "Ah whatever." Alfred thought and grabbed a Snickers. He put the milk and the Snickers on the conveyor. The cashier bagged the items and handed Alfred the bag. He said a brief thanks and walked out the door.

Alfred took the candy bar out of the bag and opened it, taking a bite. As he walked, he kept taking a bite out of the bar. Alfred turned a corner and started walking through a small forest covered with snow, a shortcut that would lead him home. He took the last bite of the Snickers and crumpled the wrapper, shoving it into his pocket. Alfred looked upwards at the snow covered branches and sighed.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. As it intensified, he fell to his knees, almost cryinh with pain. Alfred tasted the tang of blood in his throat. He fell on his stomach and began coughing. "No. What's happening?" Alfred thought frantically as he kept coughing. He saw blood fly from his mouth as he coughed again and watched as it stained the glistening snow an evil crimson shade. He felt something run down his chin and fall onto the snow. Alfred realized frantically that something was causing blood to come out his mouth.

He started losing conciousness and his head fell onto the snow, in a pool of his own blood. Alfred began coughing fiercely and blood sprayed from his mouth. He fell onto his stomach as his heart began to beat slower and slower until it stopped.

America jolted awake suddenly. He glanced around the room frantically. "Oh, you're awake America." Canada said. "Huh? I fell asleep?" America said groggily. "Yeah. You missed the hockey game." Canada replied.

"But-but I died!" America said. "What the hell happened?" "What's the matter? All you did is fall asleep. But don't ever talk about you dying." Canada said a little sadly and moved next to America and wrapped his arms around him. "Ok. And I promise I won't die." America said. "Oh, America." Canada said. "What?" America said. "We're out of milk. Can you go and get some?" Canada asked.


End file.
